Puppies and Babies
by Gentlewatersoul
Summary: A holiday one shot. Happy Holidays.


_KakaSaku fluff. It can involve puppies or their kid(s) or giving gifts or whatever. A little romance is fine, too._

THat was the prompt I got in the kakasaku fc holiday exchange. My drabble ran away with the word count so I had to do another one. This is the first one I attempted after nano. Note the word count. __

Happy Holidays and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi stared at his book without actually reading it. The position had become so natural that as he walked though the cold night thinking, he found it uncomfortable not to have his book in front of him. Never mind that it was night and he really couldn't see the words all that well without using the sharingan anyway.

He'd upset her. It wasn't even truly his fault this time. Sakura wanted kids, his children. Kakashi found that the thought of a child of theirs running around made his heart ache for it to be true.

But she'd noticed it first. Sakura had been off of any sort of birth control for over a year and there wasn't a spot in their shared apartment that they hadn't christened in their attempt at conception. Yet no child. Not even a false alarm. She'd gone to the hospital and had all sorts of tests done. Kakashi had just sat back and let her do all the work and worrying since she was the one getting all worked up about something that would probably take it's course in due time.

He'd forgotten just how devious she could be and after one particularly kinky episode where Nurse Sakura had taken care of all of Kakashi's wounds, Doctor Sakura proceeded to give him a full medical screening. He hadn't been complaining because this was the only way he was going anywhere near that hospital if he wasn't dying. Home medical care was one of those favorite little extras that he got by being with her.

"Lazy swimmers. Your own body projects that horrible tendency that you love to live up too."

She'd burst into tears after throwing papers into his face and storming to bed.

It turned out to be his fault that they weren't able to get pregnant. They had a long discussion after she calmed down. Kakashi didn't know if he had been able to properly express that kids would have been nice, but having Sakura in his life was all he could ever ask for and truly enough for him. But somehow she still blamed herself. Kakashi hadn't been able to wrap his head around her reasoning. She'd been irrational during the conversation.

Two months later and Ino's announcement at tonight's gathering had Kakashi creeping away into the night. Sakura and Ino competed at everything, and while neither of them ended up with Sasuke, their rivalry was going strong. And Ino had just won the next round. She was 4 weeks pregnant with Shikamaru's child.

He'd kissed Sakura and told her he'd see her at home, then disappeared into the night before she could stop him. Her eyes had been bright and had avoided his and he was thankful for that. He felt bad enough as it was. He didn't want to see her disappointed face tonight.

A voice broke through his thoughts as he continued wandering through the streets. It was a young voice.

"Please don't leave me outside. I don't like it out here. Please let me in. I'll be good," a high pitched voice whined, followed by sniffles. "I just wanted to help. He wasn't breathing and you weren't paying attention."

Kakashi zeroed in on the voice easily. Walking up a wall and then over the roof, he was able to peer over at the situation going on below.

A tiny little shivering shiba-inu pup was curled up in the corner of a tiny balcony, tears coming out of her little eyes. There was no water or food dish left out, no doggy cushion or blanket for her to curl up on. They were ten stories up and when the wind blew even Kakashi had to admit it was cold. It was no place to leave an animal.

Kakashi jumped to the adjacent roof to peer into the apartment. A civilian family lived there. The weary mother was walking back and forth holding a crying newborn while the father was dumping dog supplies into a trash bag. Not a pleasant site to happen upon; it was made even worse with the Christmas tree twinkling in the background. It's soft lights made the home look even more welcome. And the little shiba-inu cried outside -- her punishment for saving their child on Christmas eve.

He couldn't leave her there.

Muscles tensed and before the pup realized what was going on Kakashi had her wrapped in his arms as he raced for home. On the roof of the apartment building he lived in he loosened his arms and a pink nose peeked out .

"I was being good… Who are you? Where's my family? …Warm, you're so warm."

"They didn't see what a loyal companion they had in you, so I took you away. Would you like to come live with my family?" Kakashi answered the little girl in her own language.

She jumped up in his arms and started licking his face. "You can understand me! Hi! My name is Haya. Who are you? You smell safe. What about the little one? He needs me! He doesn't breathe well at night."

"I'll take care of that in the morning. My wife is a doctor, I'll have her go and make a visit in the morning. You know they were going to give you away." He wanted this dog. She reminded him so much of Sakura, they'd be perfect for each other.

Haya tucked her nose under her paw and shivered, this time not with cold. "I know. They don't want me anymore, but I love them. I don't understand. Your mate will go to them and make the little one better?"

"She'll try." Kakashi had no doubt.

"You want me?" Haya's voice was small and hopeful.

It broke Kakashi's heart as he started to walk into the building. "Yes I do, very much. You'll like my wife. She's loyal just like you. A protector and brave enough to face people's anger when she has to do the right thing."

"She sounds nice."

"She is." Kakashi opened the door to their bedroom and saw his wife laying under the coveres, already asleep. She stirred at his presence. Her sleepy eyes never failed to stir a sense of love in his heart. She belonged here, with him.

"Hey you. I missed you." Sakura's hand beckoned to him. "Who's this?"

"This brave little pup is Haya." He set Haya down and she sniffed her way over to Sakura and then curled up against Sakura's stomach.

"I was walking and heard her crying. She'd just bravely saved her owner's baby and they thanked her by putting her outside with no coverings in this weather."

"The poor thing." Sakura's hand came up and started to stroke Haya's back.

Kakashi undressed out of his uniform that he couldn't seem to stop wearing and pulled on his night pants."I stole her. Told her that you would go over to look at the baby tomorrow morning. He doesn't breath right at night." He eased onto the bed, trapping Haya between them.

"That happens with young babies. They were lucky that Haya woke them up." Sakura's hand came out and touched Kakashi's. "I'm sorry for the past few weeks."

Kakashi couldn't say anything. Her hand on his soothed the conflict He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

"Will you get rid of me too?" Haya whispered to them.

Puzzled by her question, Kakashi pulled back the blanket covering her eyes. "Why would we do that?"

"You just got here, Haya. I'd like for you to stay, unless you don't want to live with us?" Sakura resumed petting Haya and Kakashi could tell she relaxed under Sakura's touch.

"Oh you understand me too. I guess that's different then, right?" Haya yawned, her tongue rolling out of her mouth. "Will the baby be able to understand me too?"

Kakashi froze. "What baby?"

"Of course she will Haya, you'll have to help me keep her safe." Sakura looked up shyly at Kakashi. "Merry Christmas, Daddy. Ino almost ruined the surprise, because I wanted to rub it in her face. Shizune put two and two together a few days ago. I was saving the news for tomorrow morning, but since it's after midnight I guess now is good too. I'm five weeks pregnant."

He'd never been an overly emotional man. Tears welled up in his eyes as he gathered his girls up in his arms. They were more than a man could ask for and they were all his. All of them.

* * *

Read/Review


End file.
